memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morn
Norm? Do we have any verification that Morn's name actually comes from Norm's? Or is somebody just stating that? --Malimar 00:40, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it states so in the Star Trek Encylopedia. And I remember someone from the production staff, I think, possibly Ron Moore stating it in a Behind the Scenes show. -- Pheon 03:20, 17 Jun 2005 (GMT) ::It's definitely mentioned in the Star Trek Encyclopedia. --Gvsualan 02:21, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::It's also mentioned by one of the creators on the special features of the DS9 DVD Who asked out who? I'm not 100% sure - but the article states that Morn asked out Jadzia. I'm pretty sure Jadzia told Worf that SHE asked HIM out and he said no. :In "Who Mourns for Morn?", Jadzia says that she had "a little crush on him" but that "he wasn't interested". --9er 03:06, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) Mirror universe Morn Was Morn seen there? -- Tough Little Ship 20:01, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Could Morn Talk? The article says: :Though he never spoke a word during the entire run of the series, it was an in-joke that Morn was incredibly talkative. In reality, the jaw on the Morn costume was not articulated, and it would have been difficult, if not impossible, for the actor to speak intelligibly while wearing it. Morn did laugh in "The Nagus", however. This is contradictory to the Did You Know fact that claims the costume was designed to allow the character to talk. :you know...that while Morn's headpiece's mouth was designed to be able to move and talk, and every time it was applied to the actor it was capable of doing so, he never spoke a single word throughout all of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine? --Bp 22:17, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :According to the DS9 Companion, Morn's makeup was made to be functional, but the early season one was less functional than intended, and it had become such an injoke by the time they got it fully functional, that he still never spoke. I don't recall the page numbering for that, but I can try to hunt it down when I get back home tomorrow. -- Sulfur 11:56, 25 May 2006 (UTC) ::Also, in one of the extra features of the DS9 Season DVDs I believe one of the Makeup artists (maybe Westmore himself) mentions it. - AJ Halliwell 23:14, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :Near the start of , Quark is trying to get Morn to tell him his problems. Morn can clearly be heard saying "Er" just before Quark rushes off, telling Morn to "hold that thought". (Of course, that may not have been scripted...) ‒ 00:20, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::Additionally, Morn is seen (moving lower jaw) talking to his Tribbles at the end of . --Jörg 17:37, 16 March 2008 (UTC) : I've just watched "Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season Four", and he specifically says that the headpiece was designed to allow the actor to speak, so I'm going to go ahead and remove the inaccurate information. I'll put a note in the BG section as well. – Bertaut talk 03:20, 18 March 2008 (UTC) This is exactly what I came here to talk about, but apparently, it's already been discussed. It seems odd that the information provided here is not in the article. I suggest this be changed, and I will do so myself when I get around to it. (I'm not sure if an equivalent to WP:BOLD exists here, but I will go ahead and function as if it does. You can always revert!) --Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 10:05, 22 December 2007 (UTC) The article says that Morn speaks in the German dub of ; what does he say? - 07:15, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :He says "Ach, eh", so not really much. --Jörg 17:35, 16 March 2008 (UTC) In my copy of that episode hes saying something diffrent. See the article for details. :::Morn can clearly be seen talking (but not heard) in the first episode of Deep Space 9, when Quark's bar is first depicted as a lively place. A Simple Investigation Morn appears to talk - albeit from off-camera - in . Quark's about to lock up the bar, someone shouts "Quark" from inside in a slightly weird, high voice - and Quark opens the door, Morn walks out and gets chastised, and Quark returns to locking up - SanityOrMadness 01:02, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :No, Morn doesn't say a word. A knock is heard and then Quark frees him, no "Quark" is heard (not in the original or the German dub). --Jörg 17:35, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Morn's cargo ship? Was it definitely said to be Lurian? If not should we just create the article as "Morn's cargo ship"? -- Tough Little Ship 14:10, 20 September 2006 (UTC) Fan site Mornopedia For everyone who speaks German or would only watch images, this site, called Mornopedia, features all of his appearances, chronologically and very exact ordered. A nice collection. :) – Tom 23:01, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure takes quite an eye to see this. — Morder (talk) 23:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::Should I tell you that I saw him in this scene .... ;) – Tom 05:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Hi, Morder and Tom, i found your conversation here a few months ago. I am the owner of the website you discussed about. Today i did a relaunch of the website. You can find it at www.mornopedia.de. So have fun with the new features partially intensioned by your comments. By the way: I am on the search for people to help me translating the website into english (again because of you). Do you know some people who would help me? Thanks and have a good time. --SEBER-RIDER 22:13, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Madalone The dennis mandalone wiki page says, that he played morn, too, but that is not mentioned on this page. :I could be wrong but looking at some other articles I don't think we typically note brief appearances by stunt doubles on character's pages. 31dot (talk) 02:53, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ::It is mentioned as a note in the background section. Tom (talk) 07:02, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Quietly Imbibing The article states "Though other characters repeatedly referred to him as being talkative and excitable, Morn was never actually shown doing anything other than imbibing, and quietly at that, at Quark's bar." Though, I thought I saw him dancing (hilariously) at Dex's bachelorette party.